1. Field
The present invention relates generally to coupling systems and improvements thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to coupling system housings including a receptacle housing having a self-closing, door that conceals and protects the coupler module of a receptacle. The door may be, for example, dome-shaped, flat, concave, or in other shapes. The coupling system housings may also include a male, female or hermaphroditic coupler housing. The coupler housing may be used to actuate the receptacle door to expose the coupler module of the receptacle and permit insertion of an assembled coupler to complete a connection between the coupler and the receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling systems for providing an interface between various devices or components of a system are widely used in a variety of applications. For example, typical electrical coupling systems utilize a mated pair of connectors that include a series of complementary pins, sockets, or other conductive contacts to provide electrical connections between electronic devices. When the connectors are mated, the conductive contacts are electrically connected, thereby electrically connecting the two devices. In addition to electrical connectors, other types of connectors such as, for example, optical, hydraulic, pneumatic, or vacuum connectors or fittings may be used in a coupling system to interconnect components of other types of systems.
In certain settings, coupling systems including connectors of any of a variety of types such as those listed above may be engaged and disengaged frequently over a period of a time based on the functions or uses of the associated devices and the requirements of the operator or user. Likewise, coupling systems or portions thereof, such as a receptacle housing, may be physically associated with furniture, equipment, or the like, that may be used in settings or environments requiring mobility, frequent reconfiguration, cleaning or various other manipulations and generally be subject to conditions that may increase a risk of damage to exposed connectors. While protective enclosures or covers for receptacles are well known, they can suffer from problems such as structural or mechanical fragility rendering them generally unreliable and unsuitable for applications such as those described above. Protective enclosures or covers may also increase the effort or the complexity of the action required to expose the connectors housed within a receptacle and to complete a connection with them by mating the corresponding male coupler.
Therefore, a need exists for improved coupling system housings that include a receptacle housing with a protective door capable of providing robust protection of the connectors that may be housed within the assembled receptacle. Ideally, coupling system housings would include a receptacle housing with a self-closing door capable of providing physical protection of the connectors housed in the assembled receptacle when not in use while being configured for simple actuation of the door and mating of a male coupler by a user. Likewise, the corresponding male coupler housing would be ergonomically configured for facile, one-handed manipulation by a user and permit the user to actuate the receptacle door with the assembled male coupler in the course of a male coupler insertion and mating process.